fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild
NOTE: DO NOT EDIT, ONLY LUIGIMAN98 MAY EDIT Another installment to the Nicktoons gaming series, Warriors of the Wild, follows the adventure of SpongeBob SquarePants, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron and friends, on their quest to stop Sallymander, an accidental creation after a woman and a salamander's genes combined. The gameplay returns to the 4 per team from Unite! ''and ''Battle for Volcano Island. This is also the first 'Nicktoons' game in which CatDog from CatDog is playable, despite only being playable on the console versions. The concept of team attacks from Globs of Doom ''returns, as well as the robot suits and awards from ''Attack of the Toybots. It will be available for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, DS and 3DS soon. Story See Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild Story Cutscenes See Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild Cutscenes﻿ Characters Playable (in order of availability) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Available from beginning) *Danny Phantom (Available after Chapter 1 - Getting the Hang of Things) *Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) (Available after Chapter 1 - Getting the Hang of Things) *Patrick Star (Available after Chapter 1 - Getting the Hang of Things) *Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) (Available after Chapter 3 - Saving Timmy Turner, Part 2) *Squidward Tentacles (Available after Chapter 4 - Cleaning Up Bikini Bottom) *Sandy Cheeks (Available after Chapter 4 - Cleaning Up Bikini Bottom) *Fanboy (Available after Chapter 5 - Saving Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Part 1) *Chum-Chum (Available after Chapter 6 - Saving Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Part 2) *Invader Zim (Available after Chapter 7 - Zim's Distress Call) *GIR (Available after Chapter 7 - Zim's Distress Call) *Dib (Available after Chapter 7 - Zim's Distress Call) *Gaz (Available after Chapter 7 - Zim's Distress Call) *Sam Manson (Available after Chapter 8 - Ghost Dog Collar) *Tucker Folley (Available after Chapter 8 - Ghost Dog Collar) *Dudley Puppy (Available after Chapter 9 - T.U.F.F in Peril) *Kitty Katswell (Available after Chapter 9 - T.U.F.F in Peril) *Tak (Available after Chapter 10 - Pupununu's Call of Destruction) *Otto Rocket (Available after Chapter 11 - Rockets in Distress) *Reggie Rocket (Available after Chapter 11 - Rockets in Distress) *Skipper (Available after Chapter 12 - Saving The Penguins, Part 1) *Kowalski (Available after Chapter 13 - Saving The Penguins, Part 2) *Rico (Available after Chapter 13 - Saving The Penguins, Part 2) *Private (Available after Chapter 13 - Saving The Penguins, Part 2) *Marlene (Available after Chapter 14 - Getting the King's Crown) *King Julian (Available after Chapter 14 - Getting the King's Crown) *Hiro Mightypaw (Available after Chapter 14 - Getting the King's Crown) *Mr. Blik (Available after Chapter 15 - The Cat, The Robot and the CatDog, Part 1) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 (Available after Chapter 16 - The Cat, The Robot and the CatDog, Part 2) *CatDog (Available after Chapter 17 - The Cat, The Robot and the CatDog, Part 3) *Leonardo (Available after Chapter 18 - A TMNT Call for Help) *Donatello (Available after Chapter 18 - A TMNT Call for Help) *Raphael (Available after Chapter 18 - A TMNT Call for Help) *Michelangelo (Available after Chapter 18 - A TMNT Call for Help) *Bloom (Available after Chapter 19 - Winx Enchantix Around the Clock) *Stella (Available after Chapter 19 - Winx Enchantix Around the Clock) *Flora (Available after Chapter 19 - Winx Enchantix Around the Clock) *Techna (Available after Chapter 19 - Winx Enchantix Around the Clock) *Musa (Available after Chapter 19 - Winx Enchantix Around the Clock) *Aisha (Available after Chapter 19 - Winx Enchantix Around the Clock) *Frankie Stein (Available after Chapter 20 - Monster High in Danger) *Draculaura (Available after Chapter 20 - Monster High in Danger) *Abby Abominable (Available after Chapter 20 - Monster High in Danger) *Clawdeen Wolf (Available after Chapter 20 - Monster High in Danger) *El Tigre (Available after Chapter 21 - Miracle City Distress Call) *Stimpy (Available after Chapter 22 - Distressed Eeediots!!) *Ren Hoek (Available after Chapter 22 - Distressed Eeediots!!) *Tommy Pickles (Available after Chapter 23 - Babies in Distress) *Rocko (Available after Chapter 24 - O-Town Gone Wild) *Sheen Estevez (Available after Chapter 25 - Retroville in Progress) *Carl Wheezer (Available after Chapter 25 - Retroville in Progress) *Cindy Vortex (Available after Chapter 25 - Retroville in Progress) Bosses (in order of when fought) (Console Version) *Lizard-Form Timmy - The Big Wand *Giant Killer Gary - Squidward's House *Mantis-Form Fanboy - The Frosty Mart *Tarantula-Form Chum-Chum - Fanboy and Chum-Chum's Lair *Rhino-Form Mrs. Bitters - Zim's School *Hypnotized Ghost dog - Axion Labs *Mutant Snaptrap - T.U.F.F Headquarters *Snake-Form Tak - The Temple *Badger-Form Twister - Otto's House *Falcon-Form Skipper - Lemur Pin *Mutant Dr. Blowhole - New York Sewers *Lobster-Form Maurice - Golden Lemur Temple *Giant Killer Newt - Cat Mansion *Robot Elephant-Form Jenny - Jenny's School *Robotic Scorpian, Mutant Mouse-Tiger Form Winslow - CatDog's House *Beautiful Gorgeous, Mutant Beautiful Gorgeous - New York Skylines *Eagle-Form Sky - Winx School *Giant Killer Teddy Bear Robot (Bearserk) - Outside Monster High *Tiger-Form El Tigre - Miracle City Volcano Summit *Ren & Stimpy's House - Robotic Squid *Pickles Household - Lion-Form Angelica *Twonkus 3 - Walrus-Form Calamitous *Lizard Mountain Base - SpongeBot, DannyBot, JimmyBot, TimmyBot, FanBot, ZimBot, SkipDroid *Lizard Mountain (Mid-Point) - Giant Leviathan *Lizard Mountain Summit - Fake Sallymander *Sallymander - JimmyBot Fortress Summit in Retroville Mini-Bosses After fighting these Mini-Bosses and Bosses, they go back to your safari HQ and give you upgrades. *Flamingo-Form Veronica - The Park *Cow-Form Sanjay - Doug's Cow Factory *Tiger-Form Crocker, Skalidor - Chester's Trailer *Dolphin-Form Mr. Krabs - The Krusty Krab *Jellyfish-Form Mrs. Puff - Jellyfish Fields *Shark-Form Plankton, Acidicus - Chum Bucket *Mouse-Form Jazz - Fenton House *Bear-Form Jack - Amity Park Skylines *Raccoon-Form Maddie, Fangtom - Vlad's Throne Room *Peacock-Form Nick - The Candy Bar *Turtle-Form Bolby - Retroville Subway Trains *Werewolf-Form Libby, Scales - Jimmy's Lab Awards *'Best Friends 1 '- Play as a yellow sea sponge and a pink sea star *'Best Friends 2 '- Play as a ghost boy and a goth *'Power Hour '- Play as a boy genius and a fairy godchild *'Super Heroes! '- Play as a fan boy and his chum *'Invaders '- Play as an alien and his robot helper *'Robo Pals '- Play as a robot helper and a teenage robot *'Zoo Animals '- Play as a penguin and an otter *'Love and Hate '- Play as a yellow sea sponge and an annoyed cephalopod *'Fairy GodParent '- Save Timmy Turner *'Squidward's Little Helper and Sandy's Sidekick '- Save Squidward and Sandy *'Fanboy's and Chum-Chum's '- Save FanBoy and Chum-Chum *'Alien Invader '- Save Zim, GIR, Dib, and Gaz *'Amity Park Savers '- Save Sam and Tucker *'Zoo Keeper '- Save Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Marlene, King Julian, and Hiro Mightypaw *'CatScratched '- Save Mr. Blik *'My Life as a Teenage Hero '- Save Jenny *'Hot CatDog! '- Save CatDog *'Arriba! '- Save El Tigre *'Eeediot! '- Save Stimpy *'Babysitter '- Save Tommy Pickles *'Cobbers - '''Save Rocko *'Sheen Saver '- Save Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, and Cindy Vortex Quotes See ''Nicktoons: Warriors of the Wild Quotes﻿ Game Downloads In the game, you can play games from previous nicktoons games for you to play: *Battle for Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Urban Jungle Rumble (Danny Phantom) *Breakin Da Rules (Fairly OddParents) *Attack of the Twonkies (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (Tak and the Power of Juju) *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy *Nicktoons: Nitro *Nicktoons Racing *Nickelodeon Drifter *Nintenodeon X2! *Nicktoons: Unite! *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots! *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Category:Video games